


Fairytale TRADUCTION

by Sayuria



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuria/pseuds/Sayuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Distraits-moi" dit Griffin d'un ton moqueur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale TRADUCTION

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114937) by Marjon. 



« Vas-y, distrais moi ! » dit Griffin d’un ton moqueur, en regardant la ville depuis le toit où ils étaient percher. Ils s’y étaient assis juste après une légère dispute.  
« Il était une fois une petite fille. » Du coin de l’œil, je voyais Griffin me regarder qui semblais osciller entre le fait qu’il pensait que j’avais perdu la tête, l’ennui et la curiosité, mais je continuai.  
« La petite fille s’appelait… Jane. Jane était une jumper, elle avait la capacité de jumper n’importe où dans le monde depuis qu’elle était toute petite. Elle pouvait aller où elle voulait. Mais un jour, en revenant de l’école, elle vit que ses parents avaient été brutalement tués. »  
Le petit sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres du l’autre jumper avait disparu quand il entendit ses mots, mais il ne dit rien et regarda ailleurs.  
« Elle pleura pendant des heures avant de partir, jumpant au premier endroit auquel elle pensa, une cachette pas très loin de sa maison. Une fois calmée, elle se jura de venger ses parents. »  
Je vis Griffin remuer un peu, voulant certainement faire une remarque à propos du conte que je lui racontais, mais il se tut.  
« Des années plus tard elle était toujours occupée à chasser les tueurs, qui étaient appelés Paladins. Mais un jour, elle tomba sur un autre Jumper. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge. Elle décida de le suivre pour le surveiller un peu, afin d’en apprendre plus sur lui. Ils se rencontrèrent peu après, mais ils se détestèrent tout de suite. Cependant, » je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour voir le visage de Griffin qui, à mon grand soulagement, avait de nouveau un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
« Cependant, alors que le temps passait, ses sentiments changèrent. Elle commença à aimer cet étrange Jumper, la seule personne au monde en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, afin autant qu’elle le pouvait. Elle s’ouvrit de plus en plus, mais n’osa jamais dire ses sentiments tout haut. Un jour, elle arrêta de ses cacher et avoua ses sentiments à l’autre Jumper. Après cela, ils vécurent heureux jusqu’à la fin des temps. Fin. »  
Un silence s’abattit sur eux alors que la nuit s’installait. Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun d’eux n’osant briser le silence.   
« C’est impossible qu’ils vivent heureux jusqu’à la fin des temps. Un jour, un des deux va se faire tuer par un Paladin et l’autre serait seul, perdant à nouveau tout ce qui lui était cher. » dit Griffin, un léger rougissement sur les joues, me regardant directement maintenant. Je le regardai également et me perdit dans ses yeux. Il y avait dans ceux-ci toute une série d’émotions que ne s’éteindraient jamais.  
« Ils se feraient en sorte qu’aucun d’eux ne soit tuer et ensemble ils s’en sortiraient. Ils s’aimaient et se protègeraient. »  
Un jump soudain m’envoya durement à terre, le gentil petit conte complètement perturbé. Le blond se trouvait à l’autre bout du toit en ce moment, tenant la rambarde.  
« Ne fais pas cela David. » murmura-t-il alors que jumpait à côté de lui, ne comprenant pas son étrange réaction.  
« Même la petite fille à besoin d’amour Griffin. » répliquais-je, réduisant la distance entre nous. On était seulement à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.  
« Mais je ne suis pas une petite fille. » dit le blond d’un ton sérieux, en me faisant face.   
Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire à sa réponse. Ce qui fut une grande erreur, car Griffin regarda à nouveau de l’autre côté. « Tu ne peux pas nier tes sentiments pour toujours et te cacher. »  
« Si je peux David. »  
Je soupirai profondément en m’approchant encore un peu. Je mis mon bras autour de l’autre Jumper. Je le sentis se tendre, mais heureusement, il ne jumpa pas. Le rapprochant un peu plus de moi, je posai ma tête sur son épaule.  
« S’il te plait, ne le fais pas. » murmurais-je doucement.  
Le temps passa, mais je n’avais aucune idée de combien précisément. Cela pouvait faire quelques minutes comme des heures. Aucun d’eux ne bougea ou ne parla, le seul bruit étant celui du vent autour d’eux.  
« Je suppose que je peux te surveiller encore quelque temps. » dit Griffin, sans son sarcasme habituel.   
Je me mis à sourire quand je réalisai ce que voulaient dire ses mots. C’est probablement ce que j’aurai de plus proche d’un ‘je t’aime’. Doucement, je retournai Griffin, le regardant afin de voir s’il y avait la moindre résistance dans son attitude, mais quand je ne vis rien, je capturai ses lèvres, dans un baiser beaucoup plus tendre que je ne l’aurai fait en temps normal.  
Apparemment, Griffin n’était pas d’accord avec moi et rapidement il changea ce tendre baiser en quelque chose de beaucoup plus passionné, passant sa langue entre mes lèvres et il explora ma bouche. Je résistai un peu et reprit une position plus dominante. Juste parce que le blondin avait l’habitude de tout contrôler ne signifiait pas qu’il allait avoir le contrôle ici. Je rompis le baiser et nos souffles se mêlaient dans une brume.  
« Je t’aime aussi. » murmurais-je doucement, pas certain que Griffin m’ait entendu. ‘Ma petite fille’ ajoutais-je silencieusement à moi-même, en riant, avant de nous jumper tous les deux dans le repaire.


End file.
